Renya Karasuma
Renya Karasuma (烏丸 蓮耶 ,Karasuma Renya) is the mysterious boss of the Black Organization, which they respectfully refer as Ano Kata (あの方 ,That Person), and the primary antagonist in the manga and anime franchise Detective Conan. Background Renya Karasuma was known to be an elderly multi-millionaire who disappeared forty years ago under mysterious circumstances with his fate unknown. He was the most powerful person in Japan, certainly with the Suzuki family as second, and his crest is a rolled-up creepy crow logo.The operatives dress in black, which Akemi Miyano says is supposed to resemble crows. Furthermore, the Black Organization enshrouded in mystery are each time introduced with an evil looking black crow. During his lifetime, he had collected over three hundred pieces of priceless art. He inherited the Sunset Manor (黄昏の館 ,Tasogare no yakata) in the isolated Nishitama mountains, 2 km from Okuno DamEpisode 219 original information. Saguru Hakuba says "Tokyo", even according to the Greater Tokyo Area road signs and the villa junction., from his mother and was his vacation home. The mansion still has traces after his crest on the silver specially ordered by him, not just the flatware, but everything in the house, from the doors, flooring and handrails down to the chess pieces and playing cards. He found a clue leading to a vast fortune left by his mother and supposedly hidden in that western-style manor house, but he was unable to solve it himself. Consumed by his own greed for the treasure, he came to hire people to solve the riddle for him, as the archeologist Kyosuke Senma, and then began killing them as motivation for the others to work faster. He is presumed to be dead when he would have been 99. The Karasuma family had died out, and the house had fallen into other hands. Hardly anything has been touched since the incident and those murders were the cause behind the numerous old bloodstains all over in the house. The famed detective Shukuzen Oogami tracked down the house and started to look for the treasure two years, but he couldn't solve the riddle. He had put himself into massive debt to buy the house and was in serious trouble, but he was killed by the old famous detective Furuyo Senma. The great detectives Conan Edogawa, Saguru Hakuba, Harufumi Mogi, and Ikumi Soda solved the riddle: using the clock in the dining room, a layer comes off the entire outer walls of the building, revealing solid gold underneath. Soda notes that it must be worth 100 billion yen, and that only Karasuma could do something on such a scale. Sunset being when the sky shines gold, it is literally a "Golden Manor". Kaitou Kid comes for Karasuma's treasure, but is too big. As the highest authority in the shady Karasuma Group (烏丸グループ ,Karasuma Gurūpu), where there are a lot of bad rumors going around about them, he directs the so-called Black Organization's activities and plans crimes to protect and advance its interests. He communicates to subordinates by text messages. His phone number, encoded as the famous children song Nanatsu no Ko (七つの子 lit. "Seven children"), is #969#6261In episode 398, the number is wrong #696#6261., purposefully made non-functional by Gosho Aoyama to prevent prank calls.In real life, # signs can't be used in an email address, but Gosho Aoyama decided to use them here to prevent pranks. Haibara warns Conan of the danger of calling it, likening it to Pandora's box. He is responsible for promoting agentsManga Volume 53, File 10; anime episode 464. and deciding on their alcoholic code names. The FBI think that only a few of the highest ranking executive agents like Gin or Vermouth could lead them to the elusive boss. Personality Karasuma is described as a greedy, cruel and impatient man. He appears to be materialistic as he was driven by his own greed while searching for the hidden treasure inside the Sunset Manor. Furthermore, he seems not to value the cost of human life as he killed numerous people that he invited as motivation to find the treasure faster. Oogami and Senma, who wanted to decipher the riddle and psychologically created another same tragedy, were all along possessed by him. He is fairly ruthless, willing to dispatch in person senior agents who have been loyal to the Black Organization for many years for a single mistake. Vermouth says that he is always careful to the extreme, the type to ruin the plan by overthinking it.Manga Volume 67, File 8; anime episode 581. Somehow, he can maintain loyalty and unity within the codenamed ranks despite many agents disliking or even outright wishing to murder certain others. He is known to give permission to agents who wish to pursue certain secret missions, such as Bourbon and Vermouth's plan to make sure Shuichi Akai was truly dead. He is especially close to Vermouth, who is described as his favorite, much to the chagrin of her enemies and those who mistrust her. He is also close to Gin, who often acts as an intermediary between he and other agents. Gin usually takes the lead planning role in assassinations that he has ordered. While most agents follow his orders, some agents have acted contrary to the wishes of him. The FBI believed he was hoping to nip a potential obstacle in the bud because Yasuteru Domon, who is a politician hard on crime, may have a chance of becoming the next Prime Minister. He thought Akai could become a "Silver Bullet", someone who is especially dangerous to the Black Organization. In that regard, he's more like Vermouth than Gin who doesn't believe a single person who can take the syndicate down in one shot exists. Appearance Renya Karasuma appeared only as an ominous crow-like silhouette: the hair extended to the neck, a large nose similar to a crow's beak, and a somewhat obese body shape. He dressed in black with a white scarf, held a walking stick with a ball handle on his right hand with long nails that looks like a crow's leg, and on the left shoulder is placed a crow-like bird, animal that is also his crest. Plot overview The Gathering of the Detectives! (Manga: 299-302, Anime: 219) The six greatest detectives Kogoro MouriAfter solving the case, Kogoro was revealed to be Kid in disguise. (along with Ran and Conan), Saguru Hakuba, Furuyo Senma, Shukuzen Oogami, Harufumi Mogi, and Ikumi Soda were called to a mansion covered in blood by Kaitou Kid, and while they were having their so-called "last supper" was told by the inviter this mansion belonged to Renya Karasuma forty years ago. The name Karasuma seems to trigger the guests attention.Manga Volume 54, File 10; anime episode 479. Conan cited to Heiji Hattori that case a while back, on he and Saguru Hakuba were together. Stradivarius Murder Case (Manga: 470, Anime: 385) Conan visualized him as a big criminal silhouette along with Gin, Vodka, and Vermouth, with evil aura in the anime version. The Strange Family's Request (Manga: 479, Anime: 398) Conan visualized him as a criminal silhouette along with Gin, Vodka, and naked Vermouth in the anime version. It'd be a bad idea to send a message to that address, but Conan is calm down sure he'll get his chance one day and he'll contact the boss. The Missing Maria Higashio Case (Manga: 1008, Anime: TBD) Living at their house now, Subaru Okiya told Yusaku and Yukiko Kudo not so long ago about the cipher left at the crime scene of Kohji Haneda's murder. They've reached the conclusion that "ASACA" and "RUM" might not be two different words, but rather, that these eight letters form one single name: "CARASUMA", that means Renya Karasuma. Conan visualized him as a silhouette along with Gin, Vodka, naked Vermouth, Chianti, and Korn. If that theory is correct, Shinichi has made an enemy out of the most powerful person in Japan, a multi-millionaire that is not supposed to be a part of this world. That's why they decided that until this comes to a close, Yukiko and Yusaku will stay in Japan and think of a plan. From now on, they're in a do-or-die situation. Just what Conan wanted. We finally reached the identity of the Boss of the Organization. All for the sake of returning to his original form. Non-Canon Plot Overview Movie 3: The Last Wizard of the Century While Conan chases down leads on their organization, he's constantly confronted by difficult cases. In the introduction sequence, one night at the Acropolis of Athens, he is suddenly stuck behind by a huge red demon with evil aura, of course the boss, as the heart of the Black Organization. TV Special: Time Travel of the Silver Sky Christies YP, a software created by Professor Agasa, can give the identity of anyone in the world and then tries to find out the identity of the boss between Tomoaki Araide, Sharon Vineyard, Chiyoko Yuasa, Yusaku Kudo, four Shinichi's classmates, and a circus white lion, but eventually failed with "UNTOUCHABLE" and a red alarm sound flash "進入禁止領域" (Shin'nyū kinshi ryōiki ,The forbidden area). Special Manga: File 294 When Haibara reveals to Conan the Black Organization's plan to have complete control of the world, she visualized him as a criminal silhouette clutching a globe. Relationships analysis Black Organization Rum Rum is his right hand, then the second-in-command in the organization. Gin He trusts Gin enough to make him an executive agent, and for good reason: Gin is among the most loyal of the high-ranking Black Organization. Gin follows his orders closely and virtually never acts against the organization's greater interests, and in return he entrusts Gin to direct critical missions and key assassinations. he often issues orders to Gin directly by text message for him to disseminate to the others, and the two are implied to contact each other fairly often about instructions and suspicions. For this reason the FBI thought Gin would be able to lead them to the boss if they captured him. Vodka Vodka likely fears consequence to act without his permission, but it's Gin the true responsible.Episode 345 and movie 13. Vermouth Vermouth is known as his favorite member by the other members although the reason for the favoritism is unknown, and he allows her some degree of independence. Bourbon reveals that there is some sort of connection between Vermouth and the boss, implying that her relationship with the boss goes further than merely being his favorite member. Bourbon also notes that he has arranged for her secret to be revealed to the whole Black Organization in case something happens to him, and points out that the other members would be quite surprised if they knew the nature of the relationship.Manga Volume 85, File 5; anime episode 783. During an off-season Halloween party aboard a ship, discovered that Vermouth was up to something without the Black Organization's knowledge, he ordered Gin and Vodka to investigate. At the party, a man that Vermouth blackmailed to murder a director began screaming someone called Vermouth was to blame. Later, he sends a text message to Vermouth's cellphone informing her that her freedom was now being restricted and she was to return: "It looks like I have given you too much freedom. Come back to my side, Vermouth." Chianti Chianti likely fears him and, being a direct order from him, she must also bear Vermouth.Manga Volume 48, File 10; anime episode 425. For avenge Calvados' death, she would've killed Vermouth a long time ago for real, if she wasn't his favorite, but swears she'll definitely kill her.Manga Volume 49, File 1; anime episode 425. She seems envious for what Kir has used to make him let her join their four years ago. Kir He promoted Kir because she had uncovered a spy and confronted him. The spy, Ethan Hondou, overpowered and tortured her for information, but Rena Mizunashi remained silent. Although completely crippled, Rena bit Ethan's wrist to force him to drop his gun, and then killed him. The bite marks and Ethan's recording device coincided with her story, so he promoted her to the codename Kir in recognition of her loyalty and sheer savageness. In truth, he was fooled. Ethan Hondou was Kir's father and they both are CIA spies infiltrating the Black Organization. Rena had made a mistake and was about to be uncovered as a spy. Ethan, who had prepared appropriately ahead of time in case this happened, told Rena to tell the organization she discovered he was a spy and tried to confront him. Ethan then committed suicide after maiming himself and his daughter to make it appear like the story Ethan had just explained. He orders Kir to assassinate the politician Yasuteru Domon while holding an interview. After the Black Organization easily retrieved Kir from the FBI, Gin became suspicious of how ineffective the FBI's plan was and that Shuichi Akai did not made a strong move. Gin thought that Shuichi is hiding something and relays his doubt to him, who also agrees. He and Gin plan a test of Kir's loyalty. Meanwhile, an FBI agent becomes a suspect in a coincidental murder case. The Black Organization hears about it, and taking advantage of the FBI's distraction, Gin calls out Kir and tells her his order. In order to regain his trust, she is to call Akai out to meet with her and kill him. Kir meets with Akai at Raiha Pass and apparently kills him. However, he was fooled again. Akai and Kir conspired to fake Akai's death. Bourbon He dispatches Bourbon to search for the escaped scientist Shiho Miyano. However, Bourbon received his permission to execute a second, secret mission: verified Shuichi Akai's death by disguising as Akai and approaching his FBI colleagues. In truth, Rei has been persevering to turn in Shuichi to the organization to earn higher ranks to approach more closely to him. Shiho Miyano He orders the execution of Shiho Miyano after she boycotted the development of APTX 4869 and rebelled against the Black Organization.Manga Volume 18, File 9; anime episode 129. Before she could be even executed, Shiho manages to escape and he ordered the Black Organization to hunt her down and murder her.Manga Volume 18, File 7; anime episode 129.Manga Volume 24, File 11; anime episode 178. Pisco Gin relayed his orders to Pisco: silence Shigehiko Nomiguchi, a politician who was going to be arrested for bribery, and use APTX 4869 if it was necessary. After Pisco was accidentally caught on camera in the act of murder, showing him holding his gun in the newspaper, he direct ordered Gin to kill Pisco, which the latter does. Rikumichi Kusuda He sends Rikumichi Kusuda to Haido Central Hospital to act as a patient while searching for Kir, who is currently held captive by the FBI. Kusuda write to his e-mail address. Irish He orders Irish to disguise himself as Kiyonaga Matsumoto, infiltrate into Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department, and retrieve a memory card with the personal information of all the Black Organization agents that have infiltrated various organizations, before the police catch the serial killer, who took it from their agent Masaaki Okakura he murdered without knowing what is on it, and find the card. When he discovers Conan's true identity, Irish plans to capture and bring the boy before him to discredit Gin, who killed Pisco, whom Irish respected like a father. Irish believes that he would definitely demote or have Gin killed for carelessly leaving Shinichi alive. However, because his cover was blown, Irish was killed by Chianti under Gin's orders before Conan can force him to reveal the boss' true identity. Generic He orders Generic to leave Sherry alone with her experiments and to make a new drug that controls memories. He planned to use this drug on all important people of the world, in particular the US president, ergo having complete control of the world. However, Generic escapes the Black Organization using the same method as Sherry. Others Shuichi Akai Capturing a high ranking member of the Black Organization who could lead the FBI to the boss was the goal of Shuichi Akai's spy mission. After three years of infiltration, he gave the undercover FBI agent the codename "Rye" and ordered him to work under Gin. The FBI's plan to capture Gin fell apart when Akai's true allegiance was uncovered due to a mistake made by Andre Camel. In the two years since the mission failure, he came to regard Akai could become the Black Organization's silver bullet. Kyosuke Senma Kyosuke Senma was an archeologist who invited to his manor house forty years ago. He wanted Senma to find the treasure before he died of old age. It was a very well-paid job. His wife and then 23 years old daughter Furuyo received large sums of money, along with a letter from him, almost every day. But after six months, the money and letters suddenly stopped coming. Senma, who had never given their his address, vanished forever. Furuyo only found out the truth when she held his last letter, which she had kept as a memento, against a light. He had written a secret note by poking tiny holes in the paper left for her with a needle. He recorded the riddle of the treasure and wrote that many other scholars had been invited to the manor. He also wrote that Karasuma had begun to kill those scholars, one by one, as a warning to the others, and that even if he found the treasure, he too would be killed. She didn't tell the police about it because it was twenty years after the fact. Presumably a victim of his treasure hunting fanaticism, Senma did solve the riddle, and left a clue about it in a note letters written in blood on the piano, and Karasuma never activated the device clock because never knew the answer to the riddle: "I've finally gotten hold of the trump card that will decipher Karasuma's riddle. Kyosuke Senma." Speculation The fact that his suppose 'death' should have occurred forty years ago could fit with Haibara's thought that Shinichi had gotten involved in a project that the organization had worked on for a half century, and that could be some unbelievable people. Name origin "Karasuma" is literally "crow circle", as his crest. Karasuma Avenue is a road of Kyoto in movie 7, and a Tengu is also "Crow billed Tengu". Trivia * Gosho Aoyama got inspiration from Professor James Moriarty, the main antagonist in the Sherlock Holmes' series, to create the boss. Just like Moriarty, he doesn't show his face and works behind the scenes, only pulling the strings on the crimes from far away. Gosho tries to make it so that the boss is cold-blooded, won't leave a single scrap of evidence, and almost invisible.Aoyama's latest interview for NHK (2017) * His role in the series is just like the boss in the children's show Kamen Yaiba.Manga Volume 92, File 7; anime TBD. * The anime version big painting in his manor dining room is a Visita de la reina de Saba a Salomón replica, but with an inverted orientation. Solomon was the biblical most just and wise King of Israel, but in his old age, many years after the queen of Sheba's visit, became corrupt and idolatrous, so received divine punishment and his glorious kingdom falled. There is a possible parallel with that story, because Karasuma was also the most rich and powerful man in all of Japan, but eventually turned into a devil for his own selfish reasons. Notes References * All text on this page is taken from Detective Conan World Wiki. Category:Black Organization Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Characters